Wrong number
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de heavenly-vixen. L'agent Barrett est transféré à un faux numéro alors qu'il essaie de contacter le Colonel Samantha Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Number**

**Author****: heavenly-vixen**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Spoilers: Tout jusqu'à la saison 8. 'Future fic'.

Résumé: L'agent Barrett est transféré à un faux numéro alors qu'il essaie de contacter le Colonel Samantha Carter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my words and Keely.

Note du traducteur: Une petite fic mignonne avec une suite (mais qui peut très bien se lire seule).

Un grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » répondit la voix habituelle lorsque l'agent Barrett appela le SGC.

« Agent Barrett pour le Colonel Samantha Carter. » Cela faisait plus de deux ans depuis qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Sam. Plus de deux ans depuis que O'Neill avait quitté le SGC, remplacé par le Général Landry. Et 11 mois que Sam n'avait été signalée dans un quelconque rapport de mission.

« Restez en ligne, s'il vous plait. » La voix n'avait pas changé en 10 ans. Depuis que le SGC avait été créé, la même femme répondait au téléphone et Barrett suspectait que cela ne changerait pas dans les dix prochains.

« Daniel Jackson. » Barrett fut complètement confus d'entendre la voix du docteur Jackson.

« Docteur Jackson, c'est l'agent Barrett. Je suis désolé, j'essayais de joindre le Colonel Carter. » Il y eut une pause sur la ligne et Barrett sut que Jackson n'avait pas toute son attention à la conversation.

« Sam n'est pas ici. Elle est en congés. » Daniel semblait complètement distrait. Barrett n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose et que son coup de fil était une intrusion inopportune.

« En congés ? Je pensais qu'elle ne prenait jamais de congés. » C'était tout à fait inhabituel pour Sam de prendre des congés. Alors que la conversation se poursuivait, Barrett commença à s'inquiéter.

« Oui, pas normalement, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup le choix cette fois. Elle est en congés maternité. »

« Congés maternité ? Le Colonel Carter a un bébé ? » Barrett fut à court de mots. Il savait qu'elle était fiancée à Pete Shanahan, mais il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un mariage et il n'avait certainement pas entendu parler d'une grossesse.

« Oui, il y a deux mois maintenant. Une petite fille, Keely Abigail. Trois kilos et demi. Elle a les yeux de sa mère et les cheveux de son père. Elle est très belle. » Barrett put entendre la fierté dans la voix du Docteur. Il calma sa voix avant de parler.

« Je m'en doute. Bien, pourriez-vous me donner une adresse où je pourrais la contacter ? J'aimerais la féliciter elle et son fiancé. »

« Bien sûr, avez-vous un crayon ? »

« Allez-y. »

« D'accord, c'est 326 Holland drive, Colorado Springs. » Barrett gribouilla rapidement l'adresse sur un morceau de papier.

« Merci, docteur Jackson. Au revoir. »

« Pas de problème. » L'agent Barrett raccrocha et fixa le morceau de papier devant lui. L'adresse était familière. Il devrait connaître cette adresse. Allumant son ordinateur, il vérifia le registre des adresses. Quand l'écran montra les noms des propriétaires tout ce que l'Agent Barrett put faire fut de le fixer en état de choc.

326 Holland drive, Colorado Springs, propriété du Général O'Neill et du Colonel Samantha Carter.

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Six ans plus tard**_

o o o

L'agent Barrett marchait vers le Capitole. C'était un jour magnifique dans la capitale. Alors qu'il approchait des marches menant au bâtiment, il se figea. Quelqu'un de très familier quittait le bâtiment. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur une blonde en uniforme de l'Air Force et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui illumina son visage. Le Colonel Samantha Carter descendait les marches. Elle était stupéfiante. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs mais elle ne semblait pas avoir pris un jour depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, plus de huit ans auparavant. Ca faisait six ans depuis qu'elle avait eu son bébé et, apparemment, la maternité lui réussissait.

Il sourit en s'approchant d'elle au pied des marches. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Colonel ? » appela-t-il et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle eut un sourire éblouissant et le picotement familier qu'il avait toujours ressenti dès qu'elle lui souriait revint.

« Agent Barrett, » le salua-t-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Colonel Carter. » Il lui sourit.

« Ah, en fait, c'est O'Neill maintenant. » Elle sourit un peu nerveusement. Il se figea, quelque peu stupéfait par sa rectification. Il était heureux pour elle bien sûr, mais même après six ans avec cette connaissance, ça faisait encore un peu mal.

« Mes excuses. Alors, comment allez-vous ? » Sam lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta quand une voix d'enfant appela 'maman' de quelque part derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, ne sachant pas que c'était adressé à la superbe femme devant lui. Mais quand elle s'accroupit et qu'une petite fille sauta dans ses bras, la réalité de la vie de Samantha O'Neill le frappa de toute sa force.

Sam se releva avec sa fille dans les bras. Elle était belle. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère et des cheveux bouclés des plus fascinants. Ils n'étaient ni tout à fait bruns ni tout à fait blonds. Elle se tourna et le regarda avec ces grands yeux bleus familiers après avoir embrassé la joue de sa mère, ses bras autour de son cou.

« Agent Barrett. Voici Keely. Keely, voici l'agent Barrett. » La petite fille tendit sa main et il la prit avec un sourire. Quand elle lui sourit en retour, la respiration de Barrett se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle avait le sourire de sa mère.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, agent Barrett. » répondit-elle avec la confiance de la jeunesse.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi, Keely. Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda-t-il à la petite fille.

« J'ai six ans. » Elle sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher le lui rendre son sourire. Elle remit ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam.

« Et vous, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. En fait je suis fiancé. » Barrett sourit. Il était vraiment amoureux de sa fiancée. Il avait été déçu quand il avait appris pour Sam et O'Neill. Il avait toujours espéré qu'ils pourraient avoir leur chance. Mais avec un enfant et un mariage à venir, il avait décidé de mettre de côté son béguin puéril et d'avancer avec sa vie. Moins de six mois plus tard, il rencontrait sa future fiancée et tombait éperdument amoureux d'elle.

« C'est super. Félicitations. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » Sam sourit joyeusement.

« Son nom est Kerry. Kerry Johnson. » Il vit alors quelque chose passer dans ses yeux qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier, et le sourire sur son visage s'altéra pendant un instant.

« CIA ? » demanda-t-elle, et Barrett la regarda intrigué.

« Oui. Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Elle sourit avant de regarder sa fille. « Où est papa ? » demanda-t-elle et Barrett se figea, légèrement mal à l'aise d'entendre ces mots en référence à O'Neill. La petite fille se recula suffisamment pour désigner un point derrière Barrett. Il se retourna et vit le Major Général Jack O'Neill, vêtu de son uniforme, marcher vers eux, un bébé dans un bras, et tenant la main d'un bambin de l'autre. C'était un sacré tableau. Le temps avait été généreux avec le couple. Ils avaient l'air jeune, en bonne santé et heureux.

Quand O'Neill s'approcha, il se plaça derrière Sam après lui avoir donné un bref baiser sur les lèvres. Il lui sourit et le sourire qu'elle lui retourna était différent de tous ceux que Barrett avaient vus jusque là. Il fut forcé de réprimer la petite pointe de jalousie qui naquit en lui à la vue de ce sourire.

« Barrett, vous vous rappelez de mon mari, Jack ? » demanda Sam. Il remarqua cette lumière dans ses yeux quand elle l'appela son mari.

« Oui, bien sûr. Général, heureux de vous voir. » Barrett fit un signe de tête.

« Agent Barrett. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous serrer la main. Aucune n'est libre, » répondit Jack alors qu'il regardait ses enfants dans ses bras.

« Oh, je suis désolée. Je devrais faire les présentations. » Sam sourit. « Celui qui est maintenant cramponné à la jambe de Jack est Aidan. Il a un peu plus de trois ans. » Sam sourit.

« Et celui-ci est Brendan, il a dix mois. » Jack fit un signe de tête au bébé endormi dans ses bras. Le bébé avait sa petite main serrée sur le revers de la veste de cérémonie de Jack et sa tête reposait contre son coeur, profondément endormi. Le bambin s'était enroulé autour de la jambe de Jack et se cachait derrière son père.

« Félicitations. Ils sont superbes. » Barrett ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'expression de fierté qui traversa le visage du Général. « Habitez-vous dans la capitale à présent ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Toujours à Colorado Springs. Je travaille encore à Cheyenne Mountain de temps en temps. Jack est à Washington pendant la semaine et j'avais une réunion cette semaine, c'est pourquoi nous avons amené toute la couvée, » plaisanta Sam en souriant. Keely leva sa tête de l'épaule de sa mère et sourit joyeusement.

« Maman, c'est Oncle Daniel et Oncle Teal'c, » s'exclama-t-elle pointant son doigt au loin. Sam la déposa sur ses pieds et regarda avec tendresse Keely courir vers les deux hommes. Elle sauta dans les bras du grand Jaffa, lui donnant une grosse bise sur la joue en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Mais ce qui surprit l'agent du NID fut la réaction du grand gaillard envers la petite fille. Il la souleva et l'embrassa en retour. Barrett observa alors que Keely se penchait vers Daniel et lui donnait une grosse bise sur la joue avant de reposer à nouveau dans les bras de Teal'c.

Retournant son attention sur Sam, il vit le brillant sourire sur son visage et vit combien elle était heureuse. Il fut tiré de sa révélation quand il entendit une minuscule voix appeler sa maman et Sam disparut de sa vue. Elle s'accroupit au sol et tendit ses bras ; le bambin s'extirpa de la jambe de son père et courut droit dans ses bras. Sam se releva, tenant l'enfant contre sa hanche.

« Ca doit être difficile pour vous. Etant la plupart de la semaine loin de votre femme et de vos enfants, » demanda Barrett à Jack qui maintenant caressait le dos de Brendan.

« En fait, je suis à la maison tous les soirs. Je ne suis parti que durant les heures de bureau. » Barrett parut confus.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-il. Ca semblait un exploit impossible à réaliser. Mais quand Jack sourit, de ce sourire suffisant bien connu, Barrett sut la réponse avant même que Jack ne réponde.

« Une petite aide d'amis très haut placés. » Jack sourit. Les Asgards. Barrett hocha la tête alors que l'explication faisait jour.

« Jack, l'Agent Barrett est fiancé. » Jack le regarda et Barrett ne put déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage du patron du Home World Security.

« Vraiment ? Félicitations. Quelqu'un que je connais ? » demanda Jack.

« Kerry Johnson, » répondit Sam échangeant un message silencieux avec son mari. Le choc s'inscrivit sur le visage de Jack avant qu'il ne contrôle ses traits.

« Vous la connaissez ? » demanda Barrett, intrigué par le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés, » répondit Jack, ses mots imitant ceux de sa femme.

« Bien. Félicitations à tous les deux. Vous avez de beaux enfants. Je dois y aller. Ce fut agréable de vous revoir Sam. » Après cela, Barrett s'éloigna d'eux et Sam fit un petit signe de la main.

Quand il atteignit le haut des marches, l'agent Barrett du NID regarda en bas le Colonel Samantha O'Neill. Il observa alors qu'elle se penchait et embrassait son mari passionnément avant de déposer les plus délicats des baisers sur la tête de son fils de dix mois, ses bras solidement enroulés autour de celui de trois ans sur sa hanche. Il observa alors que le Major Général Jack O'Neill plaçait son bras libre autour de la taille de sa femme et que les deux se dirigeaient vers leurs amis et leur fille. Après un dernier coup d'oeil furtif à l'heureuse famille, l'Agent Barrett se retourna et entra dans le bâtiment.

The End.

_Note__ : Il y a une sorte de suite à cette fic. Elle s'intitule « We've met », le titre faisant référence au « Nous nous sommes rencontrés » de Sam et Jack lorsque Barrett leur demande s'ils connaissent Kerry. _


	2. We've met

**We've Met**

**Auteur****: heavenly-vixen**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Spoilers: Future Fic. Après saison 8.

Ship: Jack/Sam

Résumé: L'agent Barrett et sa fiancée discutent du passé.

Disclaimer: I own Keely, Aidan and Brendan, other than that I got nothing.

Note du traducteur: suite de 'Wrong number'.

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1**_

L'agent Malcolm Barrett arriva chez lui, la maison qu'il partageait avec sa fiancée. Il souriait encore à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle de cette façon. Sa fiancée. Bientôt sa femme. Il lança ses clés sur la table de l'entrée et accrocha sa veste avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Et elle était là. Assise à la table de la cuisine, gribouillant quelque chose sur un bloc-notes, avec un tas de papiers et le téléphone devant elle. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Salut, » lui sourit-elle quand il s'assit en face d'elle.

« Devine qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui... Le Général et le Colonel O'Neill. » annonça-t-il et s'étonna à la vue de l'expression qui traversa son visage avant de disparaître aussi rapidement.

« O'Neill comme 'Patron' du Home World Security ? » demanda-t-elle. Il sut alors que cela avait tilté. Maintenant il n'avait qu'à attendre que le reste se mette en ordre dans sa conscience.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il travaille à Washington après tout... Attends, viens-tu de dire Colonel O'Neill ? » Et voilà. La confusion était écrite sur son visage.

« Oui. Autrefois, Colonel Samantha Carter. » La bombe avait été lâchée et il prenait un certain plaisir pervers en attendant sa réaction.

« Wow. Ils sont mariés. Quand cela s'est-il passé ? » Elle n'était pas aussi choquée qu'il s'y attendait, alors que lui-même l'avait été en entendant la nouvelle.

« Pas sûr à 100%. Mais je pense que ça doit faire environ 6 ans maintenant. » Les rouages tournaient dans son esprit et il sut qu'elle calculait le temps, le quand et le où.

« Wow, c'est bien pour eux. Ils ont finalement agi selon leurs désirs. » Il ne se serait jamais attendu à cette réaction de sa part. Remarquez, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réaction qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Alors tu les connais ? » Il avait été si curieux de savoir comment ils s'étaient tous connus qu'il ne put se retenir davantage. Il avait tenu sa langue pendant qu'il parlait avec les O'Neill mais maintenant, ici avec Kerry, il ne put y résister. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Et voilà. La réponse familière qui éveillait sa curiosité si fortement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous tous ? Pourquoi dites-vous tous 'nous nous sommes rencontrés' en parlant de l'autre ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Il était conscient qu'il n'était probablement pas très clair. Il faut dire que toute cette situation n'était pas très claire pour lui.

« Quand je leur ai dit que nous étions fiancés, je leur ai demandé s'ils te connaissaient parce que la reconnaissance a traversé leur visage et tous les deux m'ont dit 'nous nous sommes rencontrés', » essaya-t-il d'expliquer, mais il soupçonnait que ça sonnait encore plus confus.

« Je ne sais pas. Coïncidence ? » essaya-t-elle et il sut qu'elle essayait de s'en sortir sans avoir à lui expliquer.

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. » Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

« C'est simplement parce que tu as été au NID trop longtemps... Alors, comment vont-ils ? » Joli changement de sujet.

« Eh bien, ils ont trois enfants maintenant, » répondit-il à sa question, mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber.

« Wow. » Et là fut le choc qu'il attendait.

« Oui, deux garçons et une fille. »

« C'est super. Quel âge ? Comment s'appellent-ils ? » Il observa alors que l'acceptation s'installait sur son visage et que sa curiosité sur leur famille s'éveillait.

« La plus âgée s'appelle Keely et elle a 6 ans. Puis il y a Aidan qui a 3 ans et Brendan qui a 10 mois. »

« Keely. C'est joli, ça signifie belle. C'est irlandais, ainsi que Aidan et Brendan. » Elle eut un petit sourire, imaginant visiblement le Général avec des enfants.

« Oui ? »

« Oui, eh bien, Keely et Aidan le sont mais je crois me rappeler quelque chose qui disait que Brendan avait des racines irlandaises. Sont-ils mignons ? » Il savait qu'elle serait incapable de résister à cette question. Elle adorait les enfants.

« Oui. Magnifiques. »

« Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Leurs parents sont des personnes très attirantes. Carter est superbe. Oh, je suppose que c'est O'Neill maintenant ? » Elle sourit timidement et il fut en quelque sorte content. Content qu'il ne soit pas le seul qui trouvait cela un peu... difficile à accepter.

« Oui. Ils semblent vraiment heureux... Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui diable s'est passé entre vous trois. » Et voilà un retour majeur.

« D'accord. Il y a très, très longtemps, le Général et moi sommes sortis ensemble quelques fois. »

« Oh. C'était donc le pourquoi de cette expression. » Tout avait beaucoup plus de sens à présent.

« Quelle expression ? »

« Eh bien, quand j'ai dit ton nom, quelque chose dans l'expression de Sam a changé. Je présume qu'elle te connaissait ? »

« Oui, elle ne l'a pas découvert de la meilleure des façons. Jack ne voulait pas que quelqu'un de la base soit au courant. Il disait quelque chose à propos de garder sa vie privée privée, mais je ne suis pas idiote. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que Carter le sache. » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait ressentir à propos de cela. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait qu'O'Neill avait bel et bien gagné Sam, et maintenant il découvrait qu'il avait eu aussi sa fiancée. C'était un peu trop à encaisser. Et ajoutez à l'équation le fait que sa fiancée n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un outil pour le Général dans sa tentative d'oublier Sam et O'Neill n'était pas quelqu'un des plus brillants aux yeux de l'agent du NID.

« Oui, ça explique complètement l'expression... Elle a semblé blessée pendant une seconde. » Et pauvre Sam. Pauvre Kerry. Dieu, encore une autre raison pour lui de ne pas aimer le Major Général Jack O'Neill.

« Oui. Même à cette époque elle était amoureuse de lui et c'était réciproque. Il l'aimait juste autant, peut-être même plus. » Malcolm pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage. Le souvenir lui apportait encore de la douleur. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune chance. Juste comme lui.

« Alors de combien d'années est-on en train de parler ? »

« Humm, je crois que j'ai rompu avec lui environ deux mois avant qu'il ne prenne le poste au Home World Security. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as rompu avec lui ? » C'était un choc. Il avait supposé qu'O'Neill avait rompu pour être avec Sam. La journée était pleine de surprises.

« Oui. Je veux dire, il n'y avait qu'à les voir dans la même pièce et tu savais. Comment peux-tu rivaliser avec ça ? C'était le jour où le père du Colonel Carter est mort. »

« Oh oui, je me rappelle avoir entendu parler de ça. » Il s'était senti mal pour Sam. Il savait qu'elle était très proche de son père et sa mort avait été si soudaine.

« Oui. Je suppose qu'ils se sont mis ensemble peu de temps après ça. Elle a rompu ses fiançailles seulement quelques jours plus tard. Je doute qu'ils aient attendu très longtemps après ça. Mais étant deux bons petits soldats, il n'a rien dû se passer tant que les règles étaient sur leur chemin. »

« Donc ce 'nous nous sommes rencontrés' était vraiment en dessous de la vérité. »

« Oui. »

_**Chapitre 2**_

Ils entrèrent dans la maison dans un flash de lumière blanche. Le bébé se réveilla et les deux aînés des enfants O'Neill coururent directement vers la télé et les dessins animés qu'ils adoraient tant. Jack et Sam s'assirent sur leur lit, Jack berçant doucement Brendan alors que Sam se baissait pour ôter ses hauts talons en soupirant d'aise.

« Alors l'agent Barrett..., » dit Jack en berçant le bébé pour qu'il se rendorme.

« Oui, et Kerry Johnson. » La voix de Sam avait une trace d'irritation.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu m'as convaincu, » dit Jack en levant une main pour marquer sa défaite.

« Et je n'ai dit que son nom. Wow, je deviens douée, non ? » plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire et Jack ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Durant les six dernières années, sa magnifique femme était non seulement devenue plus belle, elle était devenue sarcastique. Il déteignait sur elle et qu'il soit damné si cela ne le rendait pas fier.

« Je t'ai toujours aimée, bébé, uniquement toi, » murmura-t-il, conscient que Brendan s'endormait à nouveau, alors qu'il se penchait en avant et frôlait de ses lèvres celles de Sam délicatement.

« Non, je n'aime toujours pas cette femme ! » Sam sourit et il s'écarta. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle n'avait rien contre Kerry Johnson, excepté le fait absolument inacceptable qu'elle avait couché avec son mari. Sam savait que c'était injuste de tenir une telle animosité envers cette femme. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur Jack au moment de leur relation, Sam elle-même était fiancée à un autre homme. Mais cela la rendait encore verte de jalousie.

Il n'y avait alors peut-être pas eu de cachet visible marqué 'Propriété de Samantha Carter' sur Jack O'Neill, mais dans son coeur, elle avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était écrit en travers de lui.

« Tout va bien. Je n'aime toujours pas Barrett. » Jack fit un grand sourire à sa femme. Il n'avait jamais fait de secret du fait qu'il n'appréciait pas l'intérêt évident de Barrett pour Sam. Quand l'agent leur avait envoyé un mot de félicitations pour la naissance de leur premier enfant, Jack avait eu l'envie irrépressible de renvoyer un mot écrit en grosses lettres noires 'Elle est mienne ! Bas les pattes !'

« Il n'a jamais été une menace, chéri, » murmura-t-elle en levant sa main pour empaumer la joue de Jack, la caressant doucement. Il acquiesça et lui sourit doucement avant que Brendan ne s'étire dans ses bras. Il observa Sam lorsque son attention se porta vers le bébé endormi. L'expression d'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait le bel enfant coupa le souffle de Jack.

Elle était faite pour être mère. Elle avait été effrayée au départ, bien sûr, mais dès qu'elle avait tenu Keely dans ses bras, la nature avait pris le dessus et elle n'avait fait que s'améliorer. Et elle était si douée à cela. Quand Keely était bébé, elle n'avait qu'à la tenir dans les bras une seconde pour calmer ses pleurs. C'avait été la même chose avec Aidan. Ainsi qu'avec Brendan. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour eux ne pouvait jamais être caché ou remis en doute.

Cela l'étonnait encore parfois. Qu'il ait tout cela. Sa magnifique femme, qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Ses trois beaux enfants pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Et ils l'aimaient. Ils l'aimaient autant qu'il les aimait. Complètement, inébranlablement, inconditionnellement, et de tout leur être. C'était plus qu'il aurait pu jamais rêver, et tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré.

The end


End file.
